Shego's Dad
by Lazygirl420
Summary: Kim is on a mission to stop Drakken like normal until a surprise visitor shows up. Shego's dad is not very happy at-the-moment. ONESHOT!


**Got's another little ONESHOT, Don't know why but, I seem to really like writing oneshots. Anyway Enjoy! **

"Kp! It's the very center, that holds the universe in place." Ron, told her.

"Ron, I seriously doubt 'naco's' make the universe anything besides, unhealthy." Kim, said using her hair dyer to grapple into Drakken's lair grabbing Ron on the way up.

"I'm just saying. If it wasn't for the 'naco' we wouldn't have peace." Ron, stated.

"Now, your beginning to scare me." Kim, told him.

"Did I scare the big bad, Kimmie?" Shego, asked making herself visible.

"Shego!" Kim, said.

"Doy! You know, your getting just as bad as Drakken. 'Kim Possible'." Shego, told her getting into a fighting stance.

Kim watching Shego got into her fighting stance as well. "I have a reason. When some people hide from the world like a scared little baby." Kim, told her.

Shego tossed her a blast of plasma. "Still not in my league." Shego, stated.

Kim flipped backwards and glared daggers into Shego. "That's cause, I'm too far ahead." Kim, stated.

"Why, you little..." Shego, started but, finished with random blasts of plasma as Kim dodged them.

"Owww! SHEGO!" A man shouted.

Shego paused and slapped her forehead. "Is it Tuesday already?" Shego, asked a rhetorical question.

Kim was a little shocked to hear a man yell, mainly because, she didn't know the man. "Who's that?" Kim, asked.

"None of your business!" Shego, shouted as the man entered the room.

"Shelly Noelle! What did I say about 'anger'?" The man, asked.

Shego mumbled something.

"I couldn't hear you, try speaking in a adult voice." The man, asked.

"Count too ten, Gawd!" Shego, yelled. "What are you doing here?" She, asked.

"That's a good question." The man, stated while rubbing his chin. "Your brother, 'MEGO' in case you forgot his name, had a birthday over the weekend and you didn't show." He, told Shego.

Kim was beginning to catch on to who this was. It was Shego's father.

"I had work, you understand." Shego, told him.

"And now, you have something called grounded, you understand." Shego's father, said with a smirk like Shego's.

Kim looked at Shego and let out a smile crackle. "You still get grounded? The big bad Shego, getting grounded." Kim, said with her own smirk.

"SHUT IT, cupcake." Shego, said in a high pitched whisper yell.

Then Kim heard a very loud ear bursting yell. "Carrot Top!" He, yelled.

The sudden out burst caused Kim to flinch and get into a solider position. "Yes, sir." Kim, said with her puppy dog pout hoping the guy would go easy on her.

"You can share Shelly's punishment. Your grounded as well." He, told her.

Kim's eyes budged wide open and she begin to retort. "But...I mean,.. you can't." Kim, started trying to avoid the glares from the older man.

The man walked over to Shego. "Shelly, make sure to show 'Carrot Top' the way to the house, would you?" He, asked Shego but, she knew it was an order instead of a question.

"Yes, dad." Shego, told him unhappy as she watched him walk out of the complex while she made faces at him.

"You better not be mocking, behind my back." He, said as he disappeared.

"Shego?" Kim, asked.

"I tried to tell you to shut it, you should of listened." Shego, said.

"What's the punishment?" Kim, asked.

"How should I know, carrot top?" Shego, said with a snort.

"Your right sorry, Shelly." Kim, said with a smirk.

"Don't you EVER use that name again." Shego, yelled.

"Whatever you say, Shelly." Kim, said as she dodged a blast.

"Remember, count to ten." Kim, told her.

"Arrgghhh!" Shego, said and you could see the anger behind it.

Later that day...(At Shego's farther's house)

"This is so the drama." Kim, said.

"Where's the perky-ness you normally have, pumpkin?" Shego, asked.

"I thought we would be in a room hunch-the-grounded-part." Kim, said with a frown.

"We have different types of 'grounded'." Shego, said.

"How long are we going to be stuck here?" Kim, asked.

"Don't know, Don't care." Shego, said.

"My nose, it itches." Kim, said wriggling her nose.

"I promise, when we get out of here I will personally blast your nose off the face of the planet." Shego, said.

"KP!" Ron, yelled running into the backyard. "Whoa, what are you doing in the ground?" Ron, asked as he seen the only thing visible was Kim's and Shego's head's.

Drakken came running into the yard shortly after Ron made it. "Buffoon!...Shego?! What are you doing in there, we have work to do. Stop, playing around." Drakken, said.

Kim and Shego tried to warn them but, it was too late. Shego's dad already heard them.

"So, this is what it would feel like if I ever got buried alive. It's sort of comfy...I 'dig' it." Ron, said.

"Ron, if you ever got buried alive your head would be under ground to." Kim, told him.

"Not if you used a 'nanoheaplacer', it would separate your head from your body." Drakken, stated.

"Gawd! Would you shut up, Doc." Shego, yelled.

**There it is. I had this stuck in my head (Don't know why) and I had to type it up. I've always wondered about Shego's family besides her brothers. I hope you enjoyed this little story! Stay posted for more stories...**


End file.
